New love
by minialexia
Summary: Despues de que Sasuke se fuera a la vida de Kakashi llegará una nueva alumna que le enamorara
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en Konoha, un día en el que todo el mundo debería estar feliz, pero no era así, hacía ya unos meses que Sasuke se había ido, pero ni Sakura ni Naruto lo habían superado, le echaban de menos y su equipo se había resentido, pero ese día recibirían una agradable sorpresa:

_tendremos a alguien nuevo en el equipo siete_ Kakashi estaba sentado en una roca mientras leía, sin levantar la vista de su libro les hablaba a Naruto y Sakura

_ ¿un nuevo miembro? ¿Y quien es?

_se llama Tifa y acaba de llegar a Konoha_ Naruto se puso colorado mientras Sakura se preguntaba como sería la nueva

_ ¿y es guapa?

_ ¡Naruto! ¿que pregunta es esa? no piensas en otra cosa

_oh, Sakura chan…

_no lo se, no la he visto pero…_ Kakashi miró la hora_... debe estar al llegar

Y así fue, al momento apareció entre los árboles una chica alta de pelo negro y largo, iba vestida con una camiseta negra por el ombligo, pantalones cortos y llevaba cinta de Konoha atada en el brazo, su pelo se movía por el aire, estaba nerviosa y se sonrojo al llegar

_Konichigua_ Tifa echó un vistazo a sus nuevos compañeros, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver a su sensei, apenas había levantado la vista del libro naranja que tenía en las manos, la miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión, pero aun con todo con eso le encontró atractivo, Kakashi se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y se acercó

_con que tu eres Tifa

_si, soy yo, encantada de conocerles

_bien, yo me llamó Kakashi, el rubio es Naruto…_ este le saludo con su sonrisa característica_... y esa es Sakura_ la dijo hola alegremente

_bueno, ahora que están las presentaciones podíamos empezar a entrenar, primero quiero ver que tal se te da.

_vale_ el combate primero fue solo con Kakashi, los dos en frente uno del otro, Tifa se preparaba para la señal de Kakashi, cuando dijo ya ella saltó y desapareció de la vista de los tres, apareció por la espada de Kakashi lanzando un puñetazo, el lo esquivó hábilmente y empezaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Tifa se movía muy bien y era muy rápida, a Kakashi le costaba parar sus ataques, a si que decidió dar un salto atrás:

_jutsu indio: bola de fuego_ Kakashi lanzó una impresionante bola de fuego en dirección a Tifa, esta empezó hacer un jutsu:

_jutsu de agua: gran ola_ una ola gigante indundo todo el campo desequilibrando a Kakashi, esta se dirigía a él velozmente, le lanzo tres kunais que Kakashi esquivo, decidió que era hora de sacar su sharingan y le activo, hizo el chidori y se lanzo a Tifa, esta le esquivo y volvierón a enzarzase en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tifa cayó al suelo, no podía mas, Kakashi estaba jadeando y casí sin chakra, Tifa era una ninja excepcional aunque no había conseguido vencerle pero por muy poco.


	2. Chapter 2

El primer entrenamiento había terminado, todos estaban asombrados con Tifa, incluido Kakashi, que no la quitaba ojo, a penas sabía nada de ella, únicamente su nombre que se le había dicho Tsunade sama, no sabía de donde venía ni su llegada aquí:

_Bueno nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, adiós_ Kakashi empezó a caminar leyendo su libro, Tifa se quedó con Naruto y Sakura:

_vaya, luchas muy bien

_gracias

_ ¿Quién te enseño?

_pues… eh…yo…_ miró su reloj_... lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde, mañana hablamos_ Tifa se fue corriendo, Sakura y Naruto se miraban sin saber que decir

_que raro, se a ido muy rápido

_si, seguro que esconde algo, deberíamos seguirla

_ ¡Naruto! no la vamos a seguir, ahí que ser respetuoso

_pero Sakura…

_nada, vamos

Tifa seguía su camino a su nuevo apartamento, ha había empezado anochecer y cuando llegó al portal vió una figura que conocía, era Kakashi, Tifa paso a su lado y le saludo:

_Tifa… ¿que haces aquí'

_vivo aquí, en el 206_ Kakashi abrió los ojos, el vivía en el 205, era vecinos

_ ¿que es lo que ocurre?

_nada, somos vecinos, vivo en el 205

_a que bien, me alegra conocer ya a alguien que viva cerca de mi_ Tifa miraba a Kakashi en la penumbra del portal, se preguntaba que ocultaba su mascara, a simple vista parecía un hombre atractivo, si, lo reconocía le gustaba su nuevo sensei, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenía sueño y quería irse a dormir:

_hasta mañana sensei_ delante de la puerta 206 se despedía Tifa, entró y cerró la puerta, Kakashi se quedó mirandola hasta que cerro y le dejo solo en el pasillo, abrio su puerta y entró, seguía teniendo curiosidad por la nueva, jamas había oído hablar de ella, pero había algo que le resultaba conocido, pero ¿que sería?

Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capitulo de new love, ¿que secreto ocultara Tifa? ¿le atrae Tifa a Kakashi?


	3. Chapter 3

Empezaba amanecer, Tifa se despertó en la cama en su nuevo apartamento, miró a la ventana y luego comprobó la hora, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonará el despertador, el día anterior no había sido nada malo, sus compañeros eran simpáticos y su maestro era un tipo peculiar con cierto atractivo, definitivamente, aunque al principio no le pareció bien la idea de venirse a entrenar a este sitio, pero la gustaba.

Después de relajarse en la ducha se vistió y se preparó para ir al encuentro de nuevo grupo.

Llego cuando aún faltaban cinco minutos, Naruto y Sakura ya habían llegado, la saludaron con la mano:

-Hola Tifa, ¿que tal has dormido?- Sakura la sonreía

-oh…pues muy bien- Los tres empezaron hablar, al rato Tifa miró el reloj, había pasado diez minutos desde la hora a la que habían quedado.

-que raro, Kakashi aún no ha llegado-Sakura y Naruto se miraron para luego empezarse a reír, Tifa les miraba sin entender muy bien lo que les ocurría.

-tranquila es normal que Kakashi llegue tarde, por ahora nos quedaran al menos diez minutos mas

-oh Sakura, te has pasado, eso es demasiado poco, por lo menos veinte minutos, jajaja

- ¿en serio?

-si, luego cuando llegue vendrá con alguna absurda excusa- Tifa estaba atónita. Al rato y como pronóstico Naruto, veinte minutos mas tarde llegó Kakashi leyendo su libro "icha icha paradise"

-siento llegar tarde, es que se cruzo un gato negro y tuve que dar un rodeo

-eso es ilógico, por que te hayas encontrado un gato haya llegado tarde

-pues si… ha ocurrido…en fin…vamos a entrenar_ aunque Tifa no se quedo muy convencida de la respuesta de Kakashi la acepto, le gustaba esa parte pasota de él, al fin y al cabo ella era se parecía a él un poco.

El entrenamiento fue largo y duró hasta el mediodía, Tifa estaba exhausta:

-oh que hambre tengo, ¿vamos a comer ramen?_ Naruto sonreía, Tifa le miraba le resultaba gracioso

-yo me apunto Naruto_ Tifa se acercó a él, Naruto parecía feliz, Sakura también acepto

- ¿y usted sensei, no viene?

-no, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós- Kakashi desapareció en una nubecita de polvo

_ Que raro es este hombre_ Naruto y Sakura rieron, luego fueron a comer ramen.

Después de comer Tifa decidió ir a su apartamento tenía que escribir a su familia, la echa mucho de menos, sabía que si ellos la habían mandado a entrenar aquí era por que ella era la única esperanza para su pueblo, pero no podía soportar estar lejos de ellos.

Terminó de escribir la carta, como ya había anochecido decidió echarla al día siguiente, mientras salió a pequeña terraza de su apartamento para mirar la estrellas.

Mientras en el apartamento de al lado estaba Kakashi, sentado en la cama terminaba de leer su libro por quinta vez, lo cerro y lo dejo en la mesilla, miró por la ventana había anochecido ya, entonces empezó a oír algo parecido a unos sollozos, ¿de donde vienen? se pregunto, salió a la terraza y vio sentada en el suelo a Tifa lloraba desconsoladamente, se le rompió el corazón viéndola llorar, dudaba en si debía ir a su apartamento para preguntarla, pero al fin y al cabo solo se conocían de dos días, era demasiada confianza, pero ella seguía llorando, no pudo soportarlo y fue a verla.


End file.
